Two Years Later
by Raeshi
Summary: What happens to Miroku after Naraku is finally defeated?  Will he find love?   ?maleMiroku


**Two Years Later**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters within the manga or anime.

In this fan fiction there are male/male situations, if this offends or disturbs you please don't read.

It has been 2 years since Naraku was defeated. Two years since I have seen my friends, my comrades, my love.

It was the effort of everyone to take down Naraku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, fought Naraku directly. Kagome purified the miasma; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru well, it took them a while, and a lot of arguing and insults before they started working together. Sango, Kouga, and myself fought the hoards of demons that seem endless. Jaken, Kohaku, Ah-Um and Shippo protected Rin. It took some convincing for Shippo to "protect" Rin. Stubborn little kit.

The battle wasn't really overly difficult, once everyone agreed to work together we were unstoppable. Naraku wasn't expecting all of us to put our differences aside to fight for a common goal. When the Shikon Jewel was finally extracted from Naraku's carcass and purified, I sucked the body into hell where he belongs. A fitting end for such a wretched creature.

The last shard of the jewel was within Kohaku. What to do? Everyone turned to Kohaku, that was the question, what to do.

"Just make the damn wish already Kagome."

"Inuyasha?"

"Go on, I won't kill him to become a full demon."

"Inuyasha, than..."

"Don't even say it Sango, I don't want to hear it." No fucking way do I want to hear 'Inuyasha thank-you so much' please, like I give a fuck.

Just like that Kohaku was restored, and Inuyasha's dream of being a full-demon was ruined.

Sesshomaru began to walk away with his indifferent attitude.

"Sesshomaru-sama, wait for me Sesshomaru-sama! Rin hurry up you are making Sesshomaru-sama wait!"

"Bye everyone! Good luck Kohaku!" Soon there was no sign of the three demons and human child.

"God, what an asshole. That bastard could have said something, nope just leaves like nothing happened. That bastard will never change, never."

"Hey mutt! I'm out of here. Bye Kagome."

"Whatever mangy wolf!" Good riddance.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome let's go back to Kaede's Village."

* * *

When we returned to the village, Kaede was happy to hear about Naraku's defeat.

Finally everyone could go on with their lives. Over the next few days it seemed as though everyone avoided the subject. No one wanted to be the one to break up the group but they could never be together forever.

Kagome was the first to say good-bye. She had passed her entrance exams and it was time to start the new school year. She said good-bye to everyone, unsure if she could ever return, her work was done. Good-byes were full of tears. Shippo promised to visit her in the future if he lived that long. As she said good-bye to Inuyasha she removed the necklace. Just like that Kagome was gone forever.

Inuyasha was oddly quiet, no crude language, no telling Kagome to stay. He knew she belonged in the future as much as that hurt him. Once she was gone he headed back to the village.

Sango and I discussed what we planned to do next. She decided that Kohaku, Kilala and herself would rebuild the demon slayer village and take on apprentices so that their village's skill wouldn't die out. There would always be a need for demon slayers. They planned to leave the next day.

I didn't know what I wanted to do. Somewhere along the road to Naraku's destruction I realized that I didn't truly love Sango, yes I loved her but as a sister or best-friend. Had she wanted to still marry though I would have, I could not break my word, especially to her.

I found myself somewhat jealous of Sango, Kohaku and Kagome, they had a goal whether rebuilding a village or getting their education. They had a dream. I had nothing anymore. My curse was lifted, there was no need to marry for the sake of an heir. I suppose I should go back to Munshin, he is getting on in years; but nothing long-term. I never really wanted to be a monk, it was tradition and necessary. I never got to decide what I wanted, my life was always laid out for me. Even my goals, defeat Naraku and/or produce an heir. It just seemed impossible, so long-term.

What now?

TBC.


End file.
